The Road Trip
by Callie8M
Summary: "So I'm leaving," Christian said after while. "Why?" "There's nothing left for me at Court. Or you," He said. "But why do you want me to come with you? Why don't you just go alone?" She asked. "Because being miserable together is better then being miserable alone," He shrugged. She understood that. She'd had enough Court, but most of all, Rose had had enough of being alone.
1. Rose

**Authors Note: My first time attempting at a Vampire Academy story so please review if you like it! **

**Rating: T for now, but it might go up. **

**Timeline**: **After Lissa turns Dimitri back to a dhampir and everyone's at Court. **

**Background (stuff that didn't happen in the books): Rose and Adrian agreed to break up but their still friends and Adrian moved away from Court with his new girlfriend, Mia. Lissa had decided she wants nothing to do with Rose and told her they aren't friends anymore. She's avoiding Christian like Dimitri is avoiding Rose and Lissa and Dimitri are always together now. Rose has gotten pretty depressed lately, as has Christian and he's the only one who's noticed how sad she is. He decides to go get things cleared up for all of them.**

**Rights: I don't own Rose or Christian or the characters that inhabit the VA books. But this story, except from dialogue taken from the books, is all mine. Plagiarism isn't cool, so don't do it. **

* * *

Rose woke to insistent pounding on her door. She groggily blinked her eyes, pulling the dark hair out of her face before glancing at the clock on her bedside table. Six in the morning. What could someone possible want from her at this hour? Everyone knew she couldn't properly function until at least ten and that was with caffeine.

Rose felt the throbbing begins of a headache beginning to form within her skull and she groaned, trying to burrow back into the large white comforter she was wrapped up in and stuck her head under a pillow.

"Rose, open up. I know you're in there!" a male voice shouted.

She knew it wasn't Dimitri, and she didn't feel like talking to any other person from his gender right now, or ever.

"Go away!" she shouted, slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Rose, it's Christian. Open the door!" he yelled.

Rose sighed. God, he was annoying. What on Earth did he want? Didn't he bug her enough during waking hours?

"Even more of a reason for me to not open the door," she called back.

"I won't stop until you let me in," he threatened.

Anger coursed through Rose's veins and she sat up, glaring at the door and wishing she could hurt the man on the other side with her mind.

"I'll kick your ass!" Rose threatened right back.

She heard him scoff.

"Fine then, I'll just burn the door down. Who knows? Maybe it'll spread to the rest of your room too? I am _unstable_ after all," Christain said the last part quieter and Rose furrowed her brow at that.

What was he talking about?

"Just go away," Rose sighed, flopping back down on her bed and pulling the covers over her head, not wanting to deal with the mystery that was Christian Ozera.

The knocking stopped and Rose relaxed in relief that the aggravating black haired man had left. And then she heard the knob turn and the sound of a door opened. Wow, someone upstairs must really have it in for her. Rose closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep under her pillow.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart! We've got things to do," Christian called cheerily, walking towards her bed.

Rose sighed, pulling the pillow off and sitting up in the large bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Christian smiled at her annoyed expression.

"We're taking a road trip,"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Have you finally gone insane?"

Christina chuckled, his blue eyes taking in her sleepy appearance and Rose crossed her arms over her chest, telling him to get on with it.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, Lissa's in love with Dimitri and I don't think the feelings are one sided, so I've decided to leave. I'm invited you to come," He said, looking around her room like they were talking about something casual like the weather.

Rose's throat closed and her stomach lurched. She knew ever since Lissa brought Dimitri back they've basically been joined at the hip, but…love? She had thought Dimitri just couldn't love anymore after doing the things he'd done as when he was evil, but apparently she was wrong. It wasn't him, it was her. She just want good enough anymore. Rose tried to push the tears front coming. She never used to cry all the like she had been lately, but then again she had never been in love before. Or gotten her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Wh-how do you know this?" Rose wrapped her arms around herself.

Christian's smiled dropped from his face and he sighed, looking over her distressed expression. He hadn't meant for her to get upset.

"Lissa just told me. I went over there, wanting to talk to her about why she's been avoiding me and suddenly she was talking about Dimitri again, like she always does and she just said it. Like it was no big deal, like she had no idea how much she was hurting her own boyfriend and her best friend, both of whom she's known since practically birth," Christian sighed, looking to the floor, his face hardening at the turn of conversation.

Rose closed her eyes, wishing it wasn't true, but knowing Christian wouldn't lie to her about something like this. Knowing the look of heartbreak on his face couldn't be faked. Rose knew this because that same look was on her face every time she looked in the mirror.

"So I'm leaving," Christian said after while, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"There's nothing left for me at Court. Or you," he said, his blue eyes seeming to look right to her soul.

Rose looked away, biting her lip. It was true, she realized. After Lissa declared she didn't want to be friends anymore, the only thing left was Dimitri. Rose took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she angrily clenched the pillow in her hands. They had both made their decision. Why shouldn't she leave Court? Rose had had enough. Of the snotty Moroi at Court, of the annoyingly righteous guardians, and Lissa and Dimitri walking all over her when they both knew she would lay down her life in a second for them. But most of all, Rose had had enough of being alone. This decision to leave would be spontaneous, crazy and totally something she would have done before she met Dimitri and had to become responsible. She liked that, the idea that she was the old, fun Rose. She wanted to be that again.

"But why do you want me to come with you? Why don't you just go alone?" She asked, her warm brown eyes meeting Christian's bright blue ones across the room

"Because being miserable together is better then being miserable alone," he shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans.

Rose thought about that. It made sense, and she trusted Christian after everything he had done to help her. Rose knew he would never hurt her. They were a lot alike, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Well then, I better start packing," Rose smiled, happy with her quick decision.

It was suffocating being here, so close to the love of her life and yet he was with her best friend. Rose never wanted to step foot in Court again.

Rose hopped out of the large bed and made her way to the closet in her room.

"Where are we going?"

Christina smirked, the sad mood from earlier melting away. He watched as Rose bent down to retrieve her suitcase on the floor. She was wearing pajama maroon shorts that didn't cover much, and he decided he rather liked the view they showed off.

"Vegas,"

**Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Christian

On his way to back to his room after the fight with Lissa that lasted all night, Christian ran into Dimitri. Needless to say, Christian was in a bad mood.

He angrily picked up his pace, the annoying image of the tall dhampir flashing across his minds eye. Apparently Lissa had felt bad about the way things ended and sent Belikov to smooth things over. Christian highly doubted Belikov cared much about how he felt, the big oaf probably just didn't want to wake up on fire in the middle of the night.

Honestly, Christina didn't understand the big deal everyone made about Dimitri Belikov. All the irritating foreigner ever did to Christian was steal all the woman in his life and throw in his face. He was all Tasha would ever talk about, and Lissa's wrapped around his finger now, and then there was Rose, who loved him more then life itself and ever since they met Belikov would just push her away like dirt. Christian considered Rose a friend, they'd saved each others lives after all, and come to understand one another better lately. They'd been hanging out recently, since the love of their lives couldn't be bothered to be with them anymore. Rose would have a few too many drinks at a club with him, and she wouldn't shut up about how much she loved Dimitri and how soft his hair was.

Christian had gotten the whole story from start to finish, how they fell in love while he was teaching at the academy and Dimitri said it couldn't work because of the age and the teacher-student thing. Bull. Christian knew that if it was him, who had a girl like Rose, that he wouldn't push her away like that, no matter the situation or what anyone else thought. He would fight for her, for them to be together, someway somehow. Because that's what real love is about. It's not supposed to be easy, it's really hard, but if you're willing to fight for it, then it'll be worth it in the end.

Rose fought for Dimitri, went to Russia and almost died time and time again just to bring him back. And he picked Lissa. And Lissa picked him.

Christian didn't understand why Rose still loved him so much. I froze in his tracks. Wait…she doesn't know. Christian sighed, running a hand through his hair. He personally did not want to tell her something like this, first of all because he knew it would crush her like it had crushed him and second, Rose's fists started to swing when she's angry. The last thing he needed right now was a broken nose just for being the messenger of bad news. But he knew she should hear it from him, he was her only friend now and she was his, and he would hate it if she found out from someone else. It would make it worse for her eventually if he didn't tell her.

And even though she tried to hide it, Christian knew that Rose had a lot of pain inside to deal with. He knew she was strong, stronger then anyone he'd ever met actually, but even after everything she'd done and gone through, under that hard exterior, at the end of the day she was still just an eighteen year old girl just finding her way in the world.

Christian changed directions to Rose's rooms and rubbed his tired eyes. As he opened them, he spotted a bright head of blond hair and he skidded to a halt, his heart breaking as he realized it was Lissa. She hadn't noticed him, she was heading in the other direction to the feeders. He vaguely realized he hadn't been in days as his stomach growled painfully.

He had to get out of this place. It was killing him. _She_ was killing him.

Christian made a quick decision as he walked down the hall to Rose's room. He was leaving Court. Now. And he was going to ask the brunette girl inside that door to come with him. He had a feeling she'd say yes, or, the old Rose would. The one who had fun, who he had always admired from afar as she danced on tables and flirted with every guy in the room. Before she met Dimitri. Before she and Liss ran away. Before she died in the car wreck.

Christian figured that carefree girl he used to have a crush on was still in there somewhere, he just had to get her out of here, out of everything that reminded them of that they'd lost. But he dreaded telling her, he almost wished Rose was an early riser she wouldn't be there.

He knocked, hearing some annoyed groaning and someone moving around in blankets. He smirked at the annoyed expression he imagined on her face.

"Rose, open up. I know you're in there!" Christian yelled.

"Go away!" was the muffled reply.

"Rose, it's Christian. Open the door!" He shouted, continuing the abuse to her door.

Eventually Christian realized she hadn't locked her door, and went inside telling her the news. He'd never seen her first thing in the morning. She was burrowed in a bed with white sheets with her hair was in a messy bun ontop of her hair with pieces falling out all over the place and a white tank-top and shorts. She was kind of adorable.

It made it that much harder to tell her what Lissa had said. Rose's face fell, tears forming her brown eyes and she brought her knees to her chest and put her arms around herself. He hated seeing her like that.

He expected Rose to either say yes to the trip, or no. What Christian didn't expect was a question like that.

"But why do you want me to come with you? Why don't you just go alone?"

Christian's eyes met hers. Because even after everything we did to fight for them, they gave up on us. Because at the end of the day, they've always been the better ones, full of light, while we both have darkness mixed in us. Because we're both miserable. Because we're both alone.

Christian shrugged, like the question didn't affect him in the slightest. He was good at that, pretending not to feel. She was too.

"Because being miserable together is better then being miserable alone,"

She nodded, like that made sense to her. Suddenly she smiled at him and Christian couldn't help but smile back. She had a little light back in the chocolate of her eyes, like there was hope.

"Well then, I better start packing,"

As Rose got out of the bed and made her way to the closet to get her clothes, Christian let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He hadn't realized until now how scared he was that she would say no.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

Christian smirked at the first place that came to mind when someone wanted to loose themselves.

"Vegas,"

Rose got her suitcase and brought it out of the closet, her eyes on him. He had his signature smirk on his face, an expression she hadn't seen in a while and had missed more the she liked to admit.

Rose thought about it, about if Vegas was really a good place to go considering the circumstances. But today was about being spontaneous, so she smirked right back at Christian.

"When do we leave?"


	3. Highway to Hell

"Who's car is this?

"Who cares?"

Christian changed gears as they pulled onto the highway.

"I think the Moroi you stole the car from will care," Rose pointed out, but a small smile played on her lips.

This whole spontaneous thing was exhilarating. She liked it.

"We'll be two states away by the time they notice. Besides, it wasn't like I had enough time to buy a car. Granted we will have to switch cars soon to get them off our trail," Christian replied.

Rose snapped her head to the side to stare at him. Trail?

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

Christian took his eyes off the rode to give her a look.

"We're kind of breaking the rules here. Court is supposed to know where we all are all the time, and we didn't exactly tell them. Plus, you're not assigned to anyone, and you haven't official stopped being a guardian, so they'll be kinda pissed you took off. And your parents and my aunt will probably think we were kidnapped or something, encouraging them to send out a search party," Christian shrugged.

Rose's mouth dropped open. She hadn't even thought about any of that. Her Mom would freak, send out everybody she's ever met to find her, and then drag her back and kill her. And disown her. In that order.

"Oh God, we have to go back! They don't know where we are!" Rose replied.

"Isn't that the point?" Christian said calmly, his eyes staying glued to the dark road.

Rose sat back in her seat, looking out the window and took a deep breath. He was right. This trip was about them, not the people they left behind. This was about her, about her being about to heal from everything that happened and Court could kiss her ass for all Rose cared at that moment.

They sat in silence for a long time, Court and everyone they knew getting farther and farther away.

"You can call your Mom if you want, to let her know you're safe, when we get to the hotel," Christian offered.

Rose opened her mouth to thank him when suddenly her cell phone buzzed with a text. She pulled it from her bag, and looked at the screen.

_Dimitri: Are you ok? Where are you?_

Rose stared at the screen, painful images of one tall, brunette Russian going through her mind. She had thought him becoming Strigoi was the worst that could ever happen. Turns out she had been wrong. This was much, much worse. Because he was leaving her again, but this time, he had a choice.

"You're going to give yourself a headache if you keep staring at your screen like that," Christian's voice broke through her depressing train of thoughts.

She cleared her throat. She refused to cry in front of Christian. They were better friends now, hell, he was all she had left at this point, but as a rule she didn't cry in front of anyone. Unless she was drunk. That was a whole other story.

"If you start balling over Belikov again, I swear to God I'll pull this car over and push you out," Christian replied.

Rose cracked a smile, pushing back her tears. His words might've sounded like an insult to someone else, but that was how their relationship worked. They insulted each other and picked on one another because they knew both could handle it. They were comfortable together now, able to tease each other knowing the other wouldn't take it the wrong way. That was how they worked, they didn't show emotions much, preferring to hide their feelings behind sarcasm and banter and if you were the right person you would understand the real meaning behind it. That was just how they were made. They were both alike like that. Rough around the edges, but they did care.

"If you did push me out, you'd probably ignite the car on fire and blow yourself up and cause a huge accident," Rose punched Christian in the arm lightly, thoughts of Dimitri vanishing.

"And what? You wouldn't help? Do you hate me or something?" Christian made pretend hurt face and stuck out his lip.

Rose laughed at his cute expression.

"I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire on this highway and I had water, I'd drink it,"

"Well then, you must've been born on a highway, because you know, that's where the accidents happen," Christina smirked.

"Ha. Ha," Rose stuck out her tongue in his direction.

Suddenly Christina slowed down, looking at the sign on the road. Rose followed his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" She asked in confusion.

"I think we just passed the exit,"

Rose straightened out the map on her lap that she was supposed to have been in charge of and looked closely.

"No, we didn't,"

"Yes, we did,"

"_No,_ _we didn't_,"

"_Yes, we did,"_

"You do realize you're like the most infuriating person on the planet right? Why can't you just agree with me?" Rose demanded, looking over to the driver.

Christian made a face.

"Well, I could. But then we'd both be wrong,"

Rose sighed, shaking her head, checking over the map again.

"Oh wait, I think I have an idea…," she trailed off, checking the page number in the book of maps.

Christian sighed, looking from the road to the passenger seat urging her to continue with one hand.

"Well spit it out before it dies of loneliness," he prompted.

Rose's cheeks burned as she doubled checked the page numbers. Oh God, she was never going to hear the end of this…

"I think I'm on the map of Missouri,"

Christian laughed as her face turned red.

"Are you always an idiot? Or just when I'm around?" he raised his eyebrows in question, a smile on his face that only made her more embarrassed.

She crossed her arms in defense.

"I was only one page off!" Rose replied.

Christian shook his head.

"You are living proof evolution _can_ go backwards," Christian chuckled softly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever asshole, focus on the road,"

**Authors Note: I couldn't remember if Rose had a phone or not, so pretend in this story that she does. Hope you like the chapter! Review!**


	4. Sunlight

**Authors Note: Thank you to Blackraven, TvdLover125, ****MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, bboop12, Milkowelove, Kay1a, Ozera's Buffy, Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid97, YourVampireGirl98, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, ****RosemarieandDimitriBelikov and all the guests that reviewed! Hope I got everyone and spelled your names right.**

**I really like writing this story, I hope you all enjoy reading it too!**

* * *

"I really think that's a bad idea,"

"I really think you should walk off a cliff,"

They had driven all day until the first rays of sun peaked over the mountains and painted the sky pink. Christian had decided they would pull over into the closest town and find a place to rest but Rose didn't like the idea of doing so this close to Court.

"If you're right about them following us, we shouldn't stop driving until we're farther away. I really don't want to get dragged back there," Rose crossed her arms in determination.

Christian sighed in annoyance.

"Well what do you want me to do? You know Moroi get weak in the sun. I won't be able to drive in it for long. We're stopping," Christian spotted a sign that advertised a hotel on the side of the highway and slowed, heading for the exit.

"Just pull over, I'll drive," Rose replied.

"No,"

She rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. That boy would be the death of her.

"What's your damage, Pyro Boy? I'm a great driver,"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, we're both tired and hungry and we need to rest. Probably no one has even noticed we're gone yet," Christian pulled of the exit and passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Ashland!'.

Even though it was pretty pathetic, she knew he was right; no one would know they were gone for days. Even then, would anyone even care?

Rose was tired, she wanted to rest and Christian's points were all valid. His jaw was clenched, his blue eyes trained on the road ahead and she knew he couldn't be persuaded when he was like this. She didn't understand though, she thought he would want to get away as soon as possible too. That was when Rose knew something else was going on here. Christian wasn't telling her something, she could feel it.

She didn't say a word as he followed the directions to the little family-run hotel in the little town.

Christian parked and got out of the car without a word, going inside the beautiful building. Rose went to the trunk to get her bags out. She was still getting her stuff out of the vehicle when Christian came out to join her with two room keys.

"This place is cute," Rose said, pulling her heavy bag out of the car and following Christian inside.

The small-town atmosphere was refreshing and the little family run inn was cozy and welcoming. It had beautiful gardens outside, full of vibrate flowers and vegetables of all types. Inside, you could tell the place was old by the elaborate wood details and structure of the lobby.

"It has a bed, that's all I care about,"

Rose had gotten up early that morning and after being in a car all day she was now slightly cranky. Christian seemed grumpy too. Rose was about to comment on it, but thought better of it by the annoyed look on his face and knew they would only get in a huge fight if she said anything.

They walked past the front desk where the old woman waved at them in a friendly manner. Rose gave her a small smile and waved back while Christian walked ahead, completely ignoring her. They passed colorful paintings and bright walls on the way down the hall to the rooms on the first floor.

"This is your room, mine is the one across the hall. I'll wake you up for breakfast tomorrow and we can get on the road after that," Christian unlocked the door to his room without a glance in Rose's direction.

"Ok, uh…Christian?" Rose called before he could close the door.

His crystal blue eyes flashed up to look into hers. It was the first time he had looked at her in hours and she smiled, trying to make him smile back. The thought of him being unhappy bothered her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know, for the room. And everything,"

He smirked at her.

"My pleasure,"

And he shut the door, leaving Rose to unlock her own room and step inside.

After dumping her stuff by the dresser, Rose kicked off her boots and climbed into bed, sinking into the softness. She was asleep within seconds.

Dreams of Russian mentors and blond vampires haunted both their dreams that night.

Rose woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She stumbled over to her bags and picked the buzzing device from the pocket outside and looked at the screen. Three new texts. Two missed calls. All from Adrian.

_Adrian: Lissa called and said you're not picking up your phone. Everything all right?_

_ Adrian: Call me if you want to talk, little dhampir._

_ Adrian: Lissa's worried, no one's seen you. Where are you? _

Maybe if Lissa was so worried then she should pick up the phone and call me herself, Rose thought angrily, resisting the urge to chuck her phone at the wall. She also noticed with a slight pang of hurt that there wasn't a single text or call from Dimitri. Had he given up after the one text last night? Probably.

Rose took a deep breath, pushing the sadness and anger that threatened to overwhelm her back down inside and quickly sent a message to Adrian.

_Rose: Sorry, I was with a friend. I'm fine, Adrian, don't worry about me._

Well, the first part was true. The being "fine" part…not so much. But the last thing Rose needed was for Adrian to come to her in her sleep. She loved him like a brother but she just needed time and space from everyone to deal. Well, not everyone.

Rose pulled a sweatshirt from her suitcase and pulled it over her head, tugging her boots on and running her fingers through her hair to tame it slightly before opening the door to her room. Her phone said it was six, dark but still earlier for them, but she knew she couldn't get back to sleep now. Rose wondered if Christian was up.

She stuck the room key in her pocket and walked across the hall. She knocked lightly.

"Hey, Christian, you alive in there?" Rose joked.

She tapped on the door a few more times before giving up with a sigh and deciding to go for a walk to clear her mind. She went through the lobby and into the dining room, grabbing a bag of chips before heading outside.

Rose kicked the pebbles in the driveway, opening the little Lays bag and watching as the sun set. She made her way to the middle of the garden where there was a bench and a small waterfall with bright over-fed fish. Rose sat, placing a chip in her mouth and closing her eyes against the breeze.

That was when she felt the nausea. Rose's eyes snapped open as she resisted the urge to throw up the chips she had just eaten into the waterfall. Strigoi.

Rose froze, fear settling in her stomach. Oh, God. _Christian…_

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, what happened to Christian? Leave your guesses in a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Midnight

**Authors Note: So glad people are enjoying this story! I don't usually update stories so soon but these chapters keep writing themselves haha. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Big thanks to ****rephiamluvers123, ****Xxforbidden-applexX****, ****MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA****, ****bboop12****, ****ClauIloveDimitriBelikov****, ****Ozera's Buffy****, ****Victoria Marie Dragomir****, ****kyoko minion****, and all the guests! Love you guys.**

* * *

Rose looked around the dark garden, searching the shadows of the tall trees for the Strigoi she knew was there somewhere. She got up, glancing around for something to use for a stake, wishing she had remembered to bring one from her bag. Honestly, it hadn't even crossed her mind that they would come across one. Not this soon anyway.

Rose slipped into guardian mode, spotting a shovel next to the bench. She was the only dhampir for miles and that meant Christian was her responsibility. Besides, she was just starting to like the asshole; she couldn't let him die now.

Gripping the shovel in her hands, Rose slowly walked out of the garden and headed behind the little hotel where it was darkest, keeping her eyes alert for any movement. The hairs on her skin stood on end as a breeze blew on the back of her neck, but the nausea didn't return.

"Christian?" Rose dared to whisper, letting her eyes adjust to the dark.

She hadn't expected anyone to respond.

"What were you going to do? Beat them with a_ shovel_?"

Rose jumped in surprise, turning around to face the blue-eyed boy she had been trying to save only a moment earlier, the shovel swinging past him and missing his face by inches. He didn't even flinch.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

He had snuck up on her, silent as the night itself. Rose frowned. Moroi's were graceful, but not stealthy like that.

"Are you ok?"

Rose stepped closer to him, trying to read his expression in the shadows.

He smirked.

"You're the one attacking people with gardening tools,"

She noticed he didn't exactly answer the question.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Christian shrugged, his hands still in his pockets.

"Taking a walk,"

"Christian, that's dangerous. You're a Mor-,"

He chuckled a little, looking off in the distance.

"I can take care off myself,"

As Rose was processing that and trying to get her breathing back to normal, Christian turned on the heel of his black boots and headed back inside. What was wrong with him? Did that boy have a death wish? Probably.

Rose rolled her eyes, dropping the shovel and hurrying after her friend.

She never noticed the woman lurking in the shadows in the trees just beyond her senses. Didn't notice the way the woman watched with hatred as Rose caught up to Christian as they disappeared into the building side-by-side. Didn't notice the way the woman's eyes gleamed red in the moonlight, lingering for a moment longer before taking off into the woods. Rose never would've let her leave if she knew who the woman was, never would have let her live if she knew what the woman had become.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Court**

* * *

"Do you think it was Belikov? Could he have…?"

"No. I believe Dimitri is cured like my daughter and the Princess claim,"

"Was it another Strigoi?" someone asked.

"There was too much blood and damage to her neck to be sure it was a bite, the infirmary is working on a cause of death; we should have the results in a few hours," Janine Hathaway told the other guardians in the room.

The dhampirs nodded.

"Could it have just been a freak accident?"

Janine Hathaway shook her head, wishing the answer could have been yes.

"I don't believe so. From the crime scene, it looked like that girl was attacked. We're looking for suspects, witnesses and interviewing friends at the moment. So far, no one saw or knew anything,"

Janine ended the meeting shortly after that and headed to her daughters room. If anyone knew something about this, it was probably Rose and her friends. As a mother of a teenager and a Strigoi-fighting guardian, Janine was prepared for a lot of things to happen when she got to Rose's room. She imagined something along the lines of bikini's, booze, and boys knowing Rose. What she found instead shocked her more. Rose was gone. No one had seen her for at least a day.

After a few hours and a search of the Court from top to bottom, everyone concluded that Rose Hathaway had left. Along with Christian Ozera.

A guardian with blond hair and a mustache approached Janine as the highest ranked guardians and Royal Moroi had gathered to decide what to do involving Rose, Christian and the recent death (which they found out had indeed been a murder the discovery that she did indeed have bite marks and died from loss of blood).

"Guardian Hathaway, in light of Christian's recent disappearance, we think you should see this,"

Janine frowned, taking the file. Reading it over, she immediately looked back up at the man in front of her.

"Send everyone we have out to search the surrounding areas. If they're not there, spread out. Just find Christian and my daughter. _Now_,"

* * *

** A/N: Oh boy, what do you think is up with Christian? Who's the woman in the woods? What was in the file? Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Hunger

**Authors Note: I love writing this story, it literally takes the stress of my day away and hands it to Christian for him to ****burn into ash haha. I'm so happy other people are liking it too!**

** Hugs to ****bboop12****, ****MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA****, ****ShadowKissedLyokoWarrior****, ****Chelsea Jay****, ****Ozera's Buffy**** (love the name btw), ****Kay1a****, ****, and all the guest that review! Yay you all get a cookie haha.**

** Quick note: none of the names of the towns or cities I use are actually real places in that state (that I know of) except obviously Las Vegas. Also, the italic parts are memories.**

** Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

The next morning had been tense, but after awhile of driving in awkward silence Christian turned on the radio and the two companions eventually relaxed, singing horribly off-key along to the One Direction song with enthusiasm and forgetting the strangeness from the night before.

"That's what makes you beautiful!" Christian belted the last verse and Rose couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Alright Hathaway, we take the next turn right?"

Rose opened the map.

"Are you on the right page?"

"Yes Christian,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure,"

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"I'm really sure it would be worth it to hit you on the head with this book,"

Christian watched as Rose found Montana in the map, tracing her finger down the little line that was the highway until she came to where they were.

"Yup, next turn,"

Christian smirked.

"Told ya,"

Being that there was less traffic during the human night Christian and Rose made good time as they headed towards the border.

"I'm hungry," Rose took the headphones from her ears and turned her iPod off.

Christian raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're always hungry,"

Rose glared at him, crossing her arms.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm going to starve, Christian! In a few hours I'll look like those kids in Africa they showed us in Social Studies," Rose pouted as her stomach grumbled as if to enforce her argument.

Christian sighed, rolling his eyes towards the heavens for a moment before returning to the road to search for an exit with a place to eat. God, she was annoying. Why had he asked her to come again? Christian didn't really want to stop just so Rose could inhale a few burgers. He glanced at her as she played a game on her phone, her navy t-shirt clinging to her slim frame. Where did all that food go anyway?

He got the answer when she shifted and the material on her button down fell open across her chest for a moment before she absentmindedly pulled it close again without looking up. Christian turned quickly away from her, hoping she hadn't caught him looking. Oh. So that's where all the food went.

* * *

"_Where did all the food go?" someone breathed in his ear and Christian whipped around, almost spilling soda on himself and the girl now in front of him._

_ She blinked her brown eyes innocently up at him, smiling timidly; an expression that didn't belong on the face of someone wearing only white short-shorts, a tight black shirt that ended just above her belly button and was obviously drunk._

_ Christian couldn't breathe for a second. He was only fourteen but he swore he had found the love of his life._

_ "All gone," he managed to say, shrugging like he couldn't care less and pretending like his heart wasn't beating a mile a minute._

_ "Damn. Guess I better get back to dancing then. See ya," she smiled brightly at him before returning to the group of Moroi guys she had been dancing with._

_ "Bye Rose,"_

* * *

"Hello? Christian? What the hell are you doing? You're going to drive us off the road!"

Rose's yell pulled him from his memories and Christian jerked the car back into the right lane.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just, uh, tired. Yeah, let's stop and get a room and something to eat. Sun will be up in a few hours," he cleared his throat, turning into the exit and into a town called Brooklynn.

They found a place to eat within minutes and the second Christian parked, Rose was out of the car with her wallet. Christian turned off the car, wincing as his own stomach growled for blood. He hadn't eaten in awhile. A few days. Maybe more. He'd lost track.

Straightening up, the raven haired Moroi entered the fast food place and waited with the smaller brunette as her food arrived.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks, thank God fast food is open all night," she exclaimed as they sat, sticking half the burger in her mouth at once.

He watched in amusement as she wolfed down the burgers and fries on the tray.

"Slow down. You're going to hurt yourself," Christian chuckled, watching the looks on the few inhabits in the restaurant as they gaped at the teenage girl that could eat like a professional football player.

She made a face at him before returning to her meal. He shook his head with a smirk.

"It's a good thing you're pretty,"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious," Rose threw a fry at his head.

"I know,"

"Yeah? Well at least I'm eating. When was the last time you ate?"

She had taken a break from scoffing down the food to watch his reaction. Christian kept his features a blank mask of indifference. He shrugged.

"Awhile,"

He hadn't even thought she noticed. She searched his face.

"You have to eat, Christian," she finally said after a few moments.

He crossed his arms. Who the hell did she think she was, telling him what to do?

"And how would you like me to do that? Do you see a feeder around here? No. What, are you offering a vein?" Christian flashed his teeth at her, his fangs glistening in the florescent lights for a second before he shut his mouth again.

He didn't miss the odd look that came over her face. Almost as if…she was thinking about it. Christian shook his head. He was way too tired, that was all.

Rose seemed to come back to herself and looked around quickly.

"Keep your mouth shut, Ozera. Last thing we need is you getting us caught because of your freaky teeth," Rose snapped at him, getting up to throw her trash away.

He clutched his stomach as it grumbled angrily again, his eyes unconsciously moving to watch her tanned neck as she bent to the trash can. His mouth water.

"Christian?"

He shook his head as Rose watched him in confusion. He stood up, eager to get to a hotel and to his own room where he could be away from her and rest in peace.

"Let's go,"

* * *

** What did you think of the memory? And do you guys think Rose should let Christian drink from her? Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter**.


	7. Nightmare

**Authors Note: So no blood sharing yet, that will come later I promise. And because some people were asking, no, that memory was not from the books I made it because I thought it was cute and made the story more interesting. So yeah, sorry for the confusion!**

** I wrote this at like two in the morning so I apologize for spelling mistakes but I don't want to wait to post it haha. **

**Presents to everyone that reviewed! ****Ozera's Buffy****,****, ****rephiamluvers123****,****bboop12****,****LuPeters****,****TvdLover125****, ****Shadows-Kiss-The-Weak****, Rozka and all the guests! You all rock! Keep it up.**

**BTW I have nothing against bipolar people. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

One minute he wouldn't shut up, the next he wouldn't say a word. God, he was bipolar. Rose sighed as she rinsed the soap out of her hair. She didn't like it but, for some reason, despite her mental jabs towards the blue eyed boy in the next room, she was actually worried about him. Yesterday had been the first time she'd seen him out of the darkness of night and with the florescent lights shining down on Christian at the burger place he looked practically anorexic. She hadn't wanted to say anything, but as usual Rose couldn't help but say what was on her mind. She was regretting it now though; he hadn't said a word since they left the fast food joint. Rose wasn't going too apologized to Sparky for caring, but she didn't like his silent-treatment either. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

After turning off the water and stepping out of the shower Rose wrapped a white towel around her body and her hair before leaving the bathroom. She dried her hair, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was about this time yesterday they had left, but since Christian wasn't talking to her, Rose wasn't sure what the plan was. She shrugged, grabbed the clicker and got comfortable on the bed while she found something to watch. No way was she going to be the one to go to him first. No way. This was his fault; he was going to have to come get her.

Eventually finding a semi-decent movie Rose settled into the pillows and before she knew it, her eyelids drifted shut.

* * *

Christian wasn't a big drinker, that was Adrians gig, but he found that after a few drinks the pain swirling inside his heart was easier to manage and lately he had been occupying the bars more and more, which was where he was now, in the hotel bar in the early hours of the Moroi morning. Isn't that the first sign of being an alcoholic?

Throwing back the last of the amber liquid in his glass Christian pushed his chair away and stood up, bumping into a girl.

"Hey…don't I know you?"

The girl had dull brown eyes and flaming red hair, skin even paler then his, which was saying something.

"Yeah, I'm sure I know you!" her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Well that's unfortunate," he replied, grabbing his jacket, leaving a generous tip and breezing past her to the door.

Christian wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone who might know him, anyone who might drag him back to Court and to all the painful memories that went with it. He left the bar and past the lobby to the elevator. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, the youngest Ozera made his way up to the third floor and down the hall.

He took the keycard from the back pocket of his black jeans and was about to slid it through the door when someone screamed from the room next to his.

_"Dimitri, no! Please, stop!"_

Christian couldn't move for a second, his breath caught in his throat.

Belikov was here? Shit.

Rose screamed again and Christian flinched. That wasn't the sound of a woman yelling at her cheating boyfriend. It was terrified.

Chrisitan rushed to door, his brow creased in worry. Searching his jacket for the keycard that went to her room he quickly slid it through the door and slamming it open and into the wall. His palms itched as anger swirl in his stomach. If that bastard Russian hurt her, he was dead.

"_Go away!" _Rose screeched and Christian hurried to where she was curled up into a ball on the bed.

After looking around wildly for Dimitri and finding no sign of him, Christian sat down next to Rose.

"Is there a reason you're crying wolf?"

She whimpered and Christian frowned as she began thrashing. Seeing her face as the blankets were pushing back, he finally realized she was asleep, the only danger in her dreams. He sighed, his face relaxing into sympathy as Rose sobbed in her sleep.

Christian held her arms down gently, whispering calm word to smooth her crying. He had never seen her this vulnerable. Somehow it made him like her more, to see how much she was actually hurting, and realize what a show she was putting on to pretend that she wasn't. She was a lot like him. Christian didn't like when she was upset.

Rose let some of the tension from her limbs and relaxed back into his arms as Christian held her to his chest, his fingers absentmindedly moving to comb through her dark brown locks. Seeing as she was asleep, Christian let himself memorize every detail of her face until he was sure he would never get it out of his head. Not that he wanted to. Whoa, where did that come from? He sighed.

Not many noticed much past her curves and her fighting-skills, but she was really beautiful, more beautiful then any Moroi. Christian shifted himself so he was sitting against the headboard with Rose laying in his arms.

It was startling how well she fit there beside him. Startling how much Christian liked her there.

Rose cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks and Christian tightened his grip possessively on the girl in his arms.

"Shhh, Rose, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I promise,"

She sniffed, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't think I believe that anymore. Everyone leaves us,"

Christian traced a finger down her face, her eyes remaining shut.

"Yeah, they do, don't they," he smiled sadly as he whipped a fat tears from her chin.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered.

"You're not, you have me,"

After that her face relaxed, the nightmare from before fading away and Rose completely relaxed into a deep slumber, Christian closing his eyes and following suit soon after her.

* * *

**Before you say anything, no, Christian is not turning into Adrian the Alcoholic. But the poor guy deserves to drown his sorrows every once and a while so give him some slack. Did you guys like the Rose/Christian interaction? Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. The Falls

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait for the update, I've been super busy! I hope you all like it. My computer is still freaking out even though it's like a month old and spell check and other things still won't work so sorry in advance about spelling/grammar mistakes.**

** Thanks to:**

**bboop12**

**some random **

**lolrandomVAfan**

**Aj davis**

**MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA**

**LuPeters**

**Ozera's Buffy**

**Bri**

**MoMo**

**YourVampireGirl98**

**timeignites**

**InnocentlyGuilty**

**And all the guests f****or reviewing! Love you all!**

* * *

Rose didn't seem to remember anything about the dream or him comforting her the night before, so Christian didn't mention it. Best to not have that awkward conversation. He himself still didn't know what had come over him.

"You're spacing again! Christian, this was your idea!" Rose poked his arm and Christian was jerked from his thoughts and focused his gaze on the brunette in front of him.

The duo had left Montana early that morning and had stopped in Idaho Falls to spend the Moroi afternoon walking around and stretching their legs before settling down for the five hour drive to Elko, Nevada. On the walk around the city Christian had gotten tired of wandering and suggested they go into the public library that was open at all hours. Rose had left her raven haired companion over half an hour ago to go call and book a reservation at a hotel in Elko and when she had gotten back, he was in exactly the same position she left him in; staring blankly at the page of a tourist pamphlet.

"Whoa, look who ate their bitch flakes this morning," Christian glared up at her as Rose gave him an annoyed look.

She sighed, sitting down in the wood chair.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just really tired of all this moving around and being in the car all the time,"

Christian ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, me too,"

Rose nodded, taking the book from him and looking through it. Christian leaned back to rest his eyes while she read over an interesting page.

"This is a cool city,"

"And?"

"And we should stay here. I'm tired of being in the car. It's not like Vegas is going anywhere and if there was ever anyone following us we've definitely lost them by now. Please, Christian? They had a martial arts fight club on Monday's!" Rose sounded happy at the sound of that, happier then he had heard her in a long time.

It was true, Christian was tired as well, but he really wanted to keep moving and get Court as far away as possible. But for a second there Rose had sounded like the old her, and there was no way Christian could give that up, whether he hated her or liked her at the moment.

She smiled hopefully and he was done for.

"Fine, I guess so. But you do realize Idaho is like the most boring place on the planet besides Ohio. Birds literally fly upside down because there's nothing to shit on," Christian crossed his arms and pretended to be annoyed that they were staying but at the bright smile on Rose's face he couldn't help but smile back.

"Yay! We're staying! At least until Monday, then we can leave," she assured him before picking up the pamphlet and leading the way out of the library.

Christian followed her, shaking his head at her as she read through the paper on Idaho Falls and pointed out what everything was on the drive to the hotel.

"Ok, you need to stop. I'm way to sober for this," Christian complained as she tried to explain the history of the hardware store to him.

"I'm just making conversation,"

"Well please stop. People like you are the reason I should take medication,"

"Oh come on, don't be cranky. We'll be here for four days; it's good to know things about the town," Rose replied, pulling her hair up into a messy bun before making a face at him.

"Things like the exact date that Harry's Hardware started carrying 12 inch bolts?" Christian raised his eyebrow and resisted the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel.

She really was odd sometimes.

"It starts a conversation!" she defended the pamphlet, holding it to her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it _ends_ a conversation. Especially with the opposite sex," he smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

Something about that suddenly made him uncomfortable. Why would she be talking to the opposite sex anyway? She was with him. Not _with him_ with him, but they were traveling together and well…that was unacceptable. He wouldn't allow it. A human and dhampir relationship could never work. Yeah, that was it. Christian sighed. He needed a drink.

"Did you know the toothbrush was invented in Idaho?"

Rose looked up in confusion.

"It was?"

"Well, yeah. If it was made anywhere else it would be called a teethbrush,"

Rose gave him a look which only made Christian smirk wider.

"I'm sure the citizens of Idaho are very nice and have all their teeth,"

"Whatever you say,"

"We could go to church on Sunday. They have like five churches here. Oh that's so cute! It says they have a show every Christmas about baby Jesus being born," Rose pointed at the picture on her lap.

Christian scoffed.

"That's pretty unrealistic. Baby Jesus could have never been born here. I'll bet you a hundred bucks they're aren't three wise men and a virgin for miles,"

Rose shook her head, looking back down at the book as Christian tried to find the way to the hotel through the dark streets. But he was barely paying attention to the roads; it was much more fun teasing her.

"The mayor looks nice. His name is Bob,"

"Corn on the Bob. I heard his house caught on fire the other day. Almost burnt down the whole trailer park,"

"You're a terrible person,"

"Thank you,"

"Oh look! There's a poetry group that meets on tomorrow," Rose was flipping through the pamphlet again as Christian tried to find a parking place.

"You hate poetry. And writing. And reading. You have the talking part down pat though," Christian parked the car looked over to Rose as she closed the papers.

She shrugged, raising her dark eyebrows.

"How hard can it be? You were good at poetry. Which means anyone can be good at poetry," Rose stuck her tongue out at him, giggling slightly at the grumpy look on his face.

It was mostly an act though, he loved the fact she was acting so happy again.

"Come on, make me a poem!" Rose locked the doors and turned to face him, a mischievous look in the brown of her eyes.

She had obviously lost her marbles. It was kind of hot.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers, I save the middle one for you. Now let's go," Christian smirked at her before unlocking his door and jumping out.

After getting their stuff Christian led the way inside to check-in.

"You're so mean to me," Rose pouted.

Christian winked.

"You love it,"

* * *

** So what do you think about Idaho Falls? Is it just me or are Rose and Christian getting friendlier and friendlier *wink wink*. What do you think's going to happen next? No one's guessed it so far! REVIEW!**


	9. Deja Vu

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait for the update! It's been a really crazy few weeks but I'm glad it's going to die down soon and I'll have more time to write during summer :)**

**And by the way, this chapter isn't really M I don't think, but I defiantly think it's going to get there eventually from what people have said they want. Tell me what you think because I'm not sure yet, but I'm bumping it up to M for now.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"There is nothing on this planet that is going to get me to go in there," Christian crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please! For me?" Rose stuck out my lower lip in a pout.

"Nope,"

"What if I let you pick where we have lunch?'

"Nope,"

"What if I let you pick the music we listen to in the car for the whole trip?"

"Nope,"

"What if-,"

"Nope,"

"Come on, Chris! I thought you weren't scared of anything," Rose put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not," he replied defensively.

Rose smiled smugly. Gottcha.

"Well, then I guess you won't have a problem with going inside," She told him.

Christian eyed the town's people filing into the church behind her wearily. All those bright colors were making him nauseous.

"Why does everyone look so happy? It's creepy," He narrowed his eyes.

Rose laughed. She for one was indeed in a good mood. No one was trying to kill them at the moment, the sun was shining and making her skin glow, the birds were chirping and they were all dressed up and Rose was with…well…her best friend. He was an asshole sometimes…most of the time, but he was her asshole. "Maybe because it's a gorgeous day outside and going to church is peaceful," Rose said.

"Yeah. For some people. Why waste an entire hour of our weekend in a little room with some guy telling us we're going to hell if we're not good little children. I already know I'm going to hell, so it's really pointless," Chris replied.

I sighed.

"You're not going to hell. And it's not a waste of time. Church is peaceful. Don't you believe in God?" She asked.

Rose knew the answer was yes, they had talked about it before when they first became friends, Rose was determined to get Christian inside. Even if it was just once. Back when she was in a dark place, Rose had gone to church and it had helped her a lot with dealing with everything.

"God and I have an agreement. I sleep in on Sunday's and I believe in him. That's enough effort for me," Chris told her, using her own words.

"We're not gonna go every Sunday, but I think we both need this," Rose's voice had taken on a serious tone.

Christian sighed in annoyance.

"We're already here. Please just come in," She grabbed his arm and started towards the giant white church before he could protest more.

He didn't struggle, but he made a face at the priest as Rose pulled him in the building.

"And here I thought you'd burst into flames," Rose giggled and Christian glared back.

"Welcome to the house of God! Good to see you new comers! Remember, it's never too late to be saved by Christ," The Father greeted them.

Christian rolled his eyes while Rose smiled respectfully at the priest. She quickly tugged him down the aisle before he could open his mouth and offend the priest.

"I don't wanna be awake during the Moroi night either, and we can leave in a half an hour or something, but we need to get be here for a little while Chris. Whenever I go to church, I don't even listen to the singing or anything; I just close my eyes and think about things. It makes everything a lot clearer," Rose smiled gently, touching his arm and despite the suit he was wearing Christian swore he could feel it burning him.

Rose looked sad suddenly, looking around the church and Christian realized it was Dimitri she was thinking about. That annoyed him for some reason.

A young boy in white robes began playing the organ and all chatting was silenced as two woman walked down the aisle to stand at the alter to help the priest. They were wearing dark robes with a pendant around their necks that gleamed in the sun streaming through the windows.

Christian froze, realizing he had seen those women before. Only, last time he had seen them, they had been dead.

Rose was tired. When she was tired, she was cranky. Especially when some asshole was banging on her door at two in the morning.

"Fuck off," she called, really not caring who it was.

"Rose,"

She closed her eyes. She hated that sound. When his voice was so sad and broken as it was now, some little part of her felt like it died. That voice should be laughing, joking, making fun of her and so many other things, but not this. It was a beautiful voice too, low, velvety and rich as the Queen's bank account. It shouldn't sound so defeated.

"Please," he whispered, slightly muffled as if he was leaning his head against the door.

That was all it took.

She hurried from the bed, stopping for only a second to tug on her blue bath robe before opening the door.

"Chris, what's-?"

"Rose…," he looked at her oddly, like he was confused where he was, and then without warning, he collapsed.

There was a moment when she thought her heart stopped beating, when the horrifying thought crossed her mind of whether the only person in the world left who cared about her just died in front of her.

With a shaky hand, Rose reached down and felt his pulse point. She could've wept with relief, but instead, suddenly she was holding him in her arms protectively, clutching his head to her chest as if he would die if she let go. Or maybe it was her that would die; it was hard to be sure when her mind was so scrambled.

Rose stroked his cheek, pulling her hand back quickly when a grumbling noise filled the room. She froze.

"Fuck,"

The bastard still hasn't eaten.

Rose didn't even have to think over the idea; once it entered her mind the decision was made. She did it before for someone she cared about, she'd do it again.

Rose pulled her hair into a ponytail, watching Christian's face carefully in the dark room for any changes. Rose pulled Christian into her room before pushing the door closed with one hand. She laid him gently on the carpet, not wanting to move him all they way to the bed since he was still weak.

She took a deep breath, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the question of what Christian would say once he woke up, Rose brought her neck to Christian's mouth.

"Come on, Chris. Drink. Please,"

She cradled his head with one hand, stroking the small amount of pale skin between his neck and the collar of his black shirt. Rose figured he probably wouldn't even remember it, and for some reason she couldn't stop touching him.

A piercing pain in her neck pulled her from her thoughts and Rose shuddered as the pain subsided and the wonderful feelings she remembered filled her veins. Rose's breathing hitched and she moaned as Christian's hand found it's way to the back of her head, pulling her body flush against his, making her shiver.

It wasn't déjà vu like she expected at all. It was so much different then when Lissa drank from her. Maybe it was because she was older now, maybe it was because Christian was male, or maybe it was simply because he was Christian, but either way, Rose was in paradise. Him drinking from her suddenly felt so intimate and it probably would of scared her had she not been high off his bite, but yet she was, and she loved it.

"Christian," she breathed, gripping the front of his shirt.

He seemed to come alive then, sitting up startlingly quickly, pulling her body onto his lap before sinking his fangs into the other side of her neck. Rose gasped, at the suddenly movement, her eyes falling shut in pleasure as Christians arms tightened around her body.

Heart beating wildly in her chest, Rose shifted on his lap, trying to push her neck further into his mouth when through the haze of the bite, she felt something poke against her thigh and Christian actually growled deep in his throat, biting down harder on her neck. It hurt, but in the haze all Rose could think about was how good it felt. How good it felt to shift closer on his lap, when her most intimate places would rub against his…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Room service!"

* * *

**A/N: A lot of you were requesting that last scene so I hope its good, but I couldn't let them get together yet. But REVIEW and tell me if you liked it and what you want to happen next in the story!**


	10. Fire

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! I really love writing for this story!**

**And I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Rose shielded her eyes from the bright flashing lights on the cop cars and fire trucks, looking around frantically at everyone exiting the hotel for any sign of Christian. Don't panic, Rose. He's fine. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she didn't really believe it. Trouble just seemed to follow that boy. And herself. What a pair they made. Rose bit her lip as her thoughts returned from the current situation to what had happened earlier.

Someone had knocked on the door. They had pulled apart as reality crashed down around them and Rose jumped up, hurrying to the door as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. A maid had been there with a bowl of fruit and a sickly sweet smile to match the odd bright red of her hair. Rose didn't like her. It hadn't occurred to her then that they hadn't even ordered room service, but she was too busy looking around for Christian who had suddenly disappeared while she was answering the door.

Then it had all happened very fast, a fire had started only minutes later, and everyone had been ushered from the building and still the raven haired Moroi was nowhere to be seen.

Rose was worried sick. Never mind fire being his magical gift, she just knew Christian had something to do with it. But where was he? Was he trapped inside? Maybe she could sneak past the firemen and get inside to see if he was in trouble?

"Are you ok, dear?"

Rose turned to see a woman in a black pantsuit hand her a blanket.

"Do you know if everyone is out of the building for sure?" She asked, squeezing the blanket in her hands before looking back up at the older woman's face.

The woman smiled, her blue eyes looking Rose up and down for a moment before looking to the flames beginning to engulf the hotel. Blanket? During a fire? Was she crazy? Rose wrapped it around herself anyway as thanks, trying to get her frazzled thoughts under control The woman brushed Rose's hair from her neck to help her with the blanket. Her hands were like ice.

"I certainly hope so,"

Something about the way she said it made Rose's skin crawl. Why did that woman have the same necklace as the maid from before? All of that faded from her mind when Christian became visible through the crowd, weaving his way through the masses towards her.

"Chris-!"

"No time. We need to go._ Now_,"

He grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the car so hard it hurt. Whoa, he was stronger then she thought.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded, yanking her hand out of his grip to glare at him for his caveman behavior.

He looked around, scanning the crowd of people for something unknown to her. Rose noticed the woman in the expensive suit had vanished, which didn't leave a good feeling in her stomach.

"Get in the car, Rose. _Now_,"

The tone in his voice scared her and she had no choice but to obey, running towards their stolen vehicle like the devil himself was on their heels.

Rose turned to look at him when they got there, crossing her arms. Whatever happened, he needed to tell her, no matter how bad it was before she got in the car. His expression was pretty frightening, but she wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Did you start that fire?"

His blue eyes flashed up to hers dangerously.

"Rose, for the love of God, get in the car,"

Christian pushed her towards her door roughly. She looked into his face, trying to understand what had gotten him so freaked. Was it the flames, or did Christian's eye's just flash…red?

"Christian, what the fucking hell is going on?" Rose hated the note of fear in her voice.

When his eyes met hers again in the darkness she was sure they were blue, but she was also sure they hadn't been a minute ago.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but not here. Please, _please_ get in the car," he almost begged, and she nodded, getting in the car as he went around to get in and start up the engine.

They peeled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road. They were quiet for a long time, both caught up in their thoughts for awhile and everything that had happened.

"I think…I think I should let you in on some stuff I haven't been telling you," He began, his tight grip on the steering wheel finally starting to loosen as Rose took a deep breath.

"Ya think?

Christian smiled a little at that, but his focus stayed on the road even as she turned towards him and placed a hand on his bicep.

"You can tell me anything, Chris. No one was hurt in the fire, so it's ok and-,"

"I didn't start the fire,"

"Oh. Ok, that's great-,"

"But I was there,"

Why wasn't he looking at her?

"Christian? We need to talk about this, maybe you should pull over," Rose asked gently, noting the speed they were traveling at.

"We need to loose them," Christian explained, glancing in the rearview mirror to check for cars behind them.

There weren't any, but Rose suddenly felt like they were being watched.

"Christian, who are we running from?" She whispered, searching his face, trying to determine what was happening inside that head of his through his blank mask.

He cleared his throat, smirking a little like he found the situation amusing.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

* * *

**This chapter is kind of confusing and not much fun but it had to happen. Sorry 'bout that but i hope you all have a let of guesses and predictions to share! Review what you think.**


	11. Forest and Fangs

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I just couldn't decide about what to put in this chapter. But it here finally so enjoy!**

* * *

_ "You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"_

Rose had seen her fair share of crazy, unbelievable things. Most of them being with the person sitting next to her. And yet he was still being cryptic with her. What was he hiding? Didn't he know he could trust her with anything? After everything they'd been through he still didn't want to tell her. Rose clenched her hands so hard her nails actually broke the skin of her palms. She had opened up to him recently about things she'd never told anyone and he didn't even-

"_Oh, for fuck's sake!"_ He cursed loudly, startling Rose to lean back slightly.

"What the hell are you-?"

And then he was steering sharply off onto the side of the road and she had to hold onto the door just to keep from strangling herself on the seatbelt. Christian cursed, braked the car and they both lurched forward before being roughly thrown back into their seats. Rose sat for a moment, trying to catch her breath and figure out what the hell just happened while Christian bolted out of the car like it was on fire and took off into the dark woods. She turned her head in time to see a glimpse of pale skin in the darkness before he was gone.

Rose gripped the door handle, hating this feeling of fear and uncertainty in her stomach. She had thought Christian was her best friend, her only friend, and earlier tonight she had begun to contemplate him as something…more. Now she found out he had some big secret he'd been keeping this whole time, and then he ran off into the woods. Rose couldn't decide whether to follow him or not.

Looking down at her bloody hands, she whipped them on the blanket still around her shoulders before getting out of the car. Did he want her to follow him or stay in the car? Well fuck what he wants, he left her here and wasn't telling her what was going on so whether he wanted her to or not, Rose was going after him.

After reaching over to turn off the engine and get the keys, Rose got out and locked the doors. Not like anyone's around to steal the car, but whatever. She put the keys in her pocket, zipped up her sweatshirt, glad she was wearing long pajama pants to keep her warm from the cold, and with a sigh of determination Rose took off in the general direction her friend had.

It's not like he could have gotten that far…right?

* * *

Rose didn't have a watch, so she couldn't be certain how much later it was, but it felt like hours. She couldn't find that stupid Moroi anywhere, and to top it off, she had dropped her blanket in mud by the car and was forced to go on without it. Rose also couldn't find the car, but she didn't want to realize the harsh reality of being in some strange forest alone and vulnerable without a weapon. But no matter way she looked at it, eventually Rose realized she was lost. Very lost in fact.

It got to the point where she wasn't even looking for Christian anymore, or even the car, she was just walking around in random circles. The squirrels were probably laughing. Actually, she kind of wished they were because the total deathly silent thing was creeping her out.

Rose sighed, resisting the urge to scream like a child, and sat down on a wet log to rest for a minute. She was miserable, and hungry, and sore, and tired, and cold, and she missed Christian. And she was kinda scared. Not to mention lost and alone with no way of getting help. How could Christian just desert her like that? Could things get any worse?

When she heard the quiet snap of a twig Rose suddenly realized it could. Grabbing a branch from the ground and gripping it in her hand with determination, Rose walked towards the tree where the sound had come from, holding her breath.

She peered through the darkness, relieved to find an actually squirrel staring back at her. Rose groaned in frustration, throwing the branch at the poor creature. Her brain had thought it was a Strigoi, but another part of her had hoped it was Christian. It was neither, so it was a disappointment. Yeah, so what, she was cranky.

Sitting down again on the large roots of the tree, Rose leaned back, giving her feet a break. She was wearing slippers, the closest shoes to her when the fire started, and now they were all dirty and disgusting and torn up. Her feet felt like they were bleeding and they were defiantly throbbing. Just a few minutes would do them good, she decided.

Rose was asleep the moment her eyes closed.

* * *

It seemed like it was only a second before the leaves on the bushes to the left began to rustle, startling Rose awake. Shit. Definitely not a squirrel this time.

But before she could even grab another branch and stand up, a familiar dark figure emerged from the plants. She sighed a little in relief that he was ok, but before she could say anything, he was talking.

"What the fuck are you doing out of the car?" Christian snapped angrily.

"You bastard. What's your problem today?" Rose screamed, her frustration bubbling to the surface.

What gave him the right to treat her like a child? He knew how she hated that. He had hated it before too, but now he thought he could boss her around and not tell her what was going on when clearly she was a part of it now? Asshole. Rose glared daggers, crossing her arms over her chest.

Christian regarded her stance with icy blue eyes before actually rolling his eyes in what seemed like annoyance from across the small clearing

"Christian, if you don't tell me what is wrong with you right now, I will break your face," she threatened, straightening her spine to try and seem taller.

Christian kind of just looked at her for a second, tilting his head slightly as he studied her face like he just realized she was there.

"I'm sorry," he replied, nodding once.

Of all the things he would say, she was not expecting that. She could how sorry he was written all over his face as she sighed, suddenly fighting the urge to leap into his arms. The tension wasn't gone from his body, but he seemed more relaxed.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong," Rose took a step forward, smiling encouragingly at him.

To her surprise, he took a step back. Rose furrowed her brow, her brown eyes looking at him in confusion.

"You're bleeding,"

"I know,"

"I think you should stay there,"

"Why are you being weird, I'm fine,"

"No, you're not. You're bleeding,"

"It's a scratch. Christian, why are you holding your breath?"

She had backed him up against a tree, and Christian's eyes suddenly raised from the ground her hers as she took the last step so that she was as close as she could get without touching him. Rose sighed, studying his handsome face, but he had put up that blank, emotionless mask again.

"Please, Chris, what is going on? Let me in," Without thinking, she reached up to touch his cheek.

"I'm not used to letting anyone in, Rose,"

"I'm not anyone. I'm me," she smiled, watching as he closed his eyes for a minute, scrunching his face up as if in pain.

Slowly, he turned towards her hand, released the breath he was holding and shakily took in another. Christian did this a few more times, and Rose didn't move. Her heart was beating like crazy, her brow was sweating with nerves and she really had to blink, but she didn't move. He really was attractive, she thought. Rose had always had a thing for bad boys, and with the dark hair and black clothes, Christian pretty much fit that bill. And from being squished against him earlier that night, she knew he was actually muscular. She hadn't known Moroi's could get like that, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

When his bright blue eyes opened again, she was pulled from her thoughts as he sighed.

"Well, fuck it,"

And then he kissed her.

**Please review and tell me all your thoughts!**


	12. Shadow Kiss

**Authors Note: Big thanks to bvoop12, Clover10164, Kay1a, ShadowKissedDreamer, and all the guests that reviewed on the last chapter! **

**Someone who reviewed as a guest said Rose was kinda being a damsel in distress in this story, which they were right, so here's a fight scene and I'll make her tougher from now on haha. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Glad everyone is liking this story, I love writing for it some much. **

* * *

It was rough and animalistic and powerful and most definitely the most amazing kiss Rose had ever had. It sent electricity shooting all the way to her toes and made tinglies form in her belly. Christian tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her closer as she gripped his shoulders, the smell of his aftershave driving her crazy.

Rose pulled away from lack of oxygen, holding a hand to his chest when he tried to kiss her again. She tried to catch her breath, her brown eyes flicking up to his face, still just inches from hers.

What the hell were they doing?

Rose took another small step away as logical thought reentered her brain. Christian let his arms fall from her so they weren't touching, and suddenly Rose was freezing.

"You're trying to distract me. You never answered me,"

It wasn't a question, but she wasn't sure she was right until he sighed. Not that it wasn't a nice distract, but who the hell did the bastard thing he was? He couldn't just go around kissing people to distract them! Rose put her arms around herself, hugging them tightly to her body, suddenly furious for almost falling for it. And she let him know by the venomous glare that was sent his way.

"Maybe you aren't asking the right questions,"

Before her brain could think up an angry retort, nausea clenched her stomach and Rose hunched over for a second. It was a strong feeling inside her stomach, and she had the awful realization how many were probably not far away.

"Christian…,"

"I know,"

And then male three Strigoi burst through the trees, eyeing the teenagers with bloodthirsty red eyes. Huh, she had thought it was more. She didn't have time to think about it before they attacked. Rose lunged at the closest one to her, taking out her pent-up frustration little by little as she punched and kicked him to the ground.

"Stupid dhampir," it growled, lunging for her throat, but Rose rolled out of the way in time.

She sneered, raising an eyebrow.

"At least I'm not an evil blood-sucking monster," Rose smirked, kicking him in the stomach.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" the blond one she was fighting, grinned, sucking on his split lip.

Another one came at her from behind, and she ducked, turning around to send him hurling into a tree. He fell to the ground, but soon got up despite the large wound on his temple. Rose tried to favor one leg without either of them noticing that the earlier kick to her knee had done more damage then she let on.

"You little bitch!" the one who got up from the tree yelled angrily, and suddenly both were charging at her from both sides.

Rose dropped to a defensive stance and tried to prepare for the attack. Wait, where the hell was the third? Shit. Christian.

She looked up just in time to see the black-haired Moroi leaning against the tree casually watching the fight, and with a bored flick of his wrist, both Strigoi were now on fire. Rose quickly got out of the way as they screamed, crumpling to the ground as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose. _Gross_. Guess he really could handle himself.

"Hey! What did you do that for? I wanted to take out my anger!" Rose yelled at Christian, pissed off that he thought she needed help. Because she so had it under control.

"Whatever," Christian spat, eyes blazing into hers.

And with that he turned around, and started walking away at a brisk pace back the way he had come. Anger bubbled in her veins, completely erasing the arousal from the kiss before. God, she wanted to _strangle_ him.

Where did he get off being mad? She didn't do anything wrong! He kissed her. And yeah, maybe she kissed him back, but he started it! It's his fault. This whole thing is his fault!

Resisting the urge to scream in frustration, Rose jogged/limped after him, past the burning lump that must be the third Strigoi. She resumed her interrogation, asking him over and over what was going on, who they were running from, why she couldn't just go back and kill whoever was following them because, God, he took her kills and she needed to kill _something_ or she was going to go crazy. Christian never answered, he could be stubborn as fuck sometimes, and just continued to lead the way deeper into the forest. Or she had thought it was deeper, but when they stepped out of the trees next to the familiar red car, Rose realized they had been heading back the way she originally came.

"How did you know which way to go?" she asked, slightly embarrassed she had been wandering so close and not been able to find the car before.

"I can smell it," was his snappy reply.

_Okay…_

"How did you find me?"

"I could smell you,"

_Eww_. Rose hoped she didn't smell like B.O. and other ickyness from the forest. She really hoped they were going someplace to shower soon.

Watching as he headed to the drivers door of the car, she called to him, still angry.

"Where are we going?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to go anywhere with him. Christian stopped before opening the door, turning around to face her.

His face had that cold detached look that she now knew was his defense against being hurt, but it slightly pained her to think he thought she was going to hurt him.

"Someplace safe,"

Cryptic much? God, he was irritating.

"Well, I'm not going to go anywhere with you until you tell me what's happening. You said you would earlier in the car ride from the burning hotel," she pointed out, trying to be reasonable.

"That was before I had some time to think,"

What an asshole. He really didn't trust her.

"Well, I think that after molesting my mouth, I deserve some explanation about what you've gotten us into," It was harsher then she meant, but she was tired of this bullshit and tired of him keeping her out.

She thought she saw some emotion flicker in his eyes, but it was gone before Rose was sure.

"I can't trust you with this,"

The 'with this' part didn't even matter, he didn't trust her, she felt betrayed and used and she really wanted to punch his perfect face and make him hurt the way his words were hurting her. Rose had trusted him with everything, and he wasn't even willing to return the favor. It really shouldn't hurt so much, but she was mad, and confused, and sad and it just did.

"I_ hate_ you,"

That was a lie, she knew it, but she hated how he made her feel and hated how her chest hurt and the realization that without even meaning to, she had already grown attached to him. She was so _stupid_.

He didn't blink.

"Good," Christian shrugged, like he didn't even care, and got in the car.

Rose debated not getting in the car. She wanted to kick something, _someone_. Before she could decide what to do, the window rolled down.

"Just let me drive you to a safe place. I can't let you get hurt,"

Get hurt? Didn't he see he was the only one hurting her? That she could face a hundred Strigoi and be fine, but facing her feelings, that was way harder. Damn it! It was wrong; she knew that, she wasn't royalty or Moroi, wasn't good enough for him. Fuck it all. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for him! Feelings always let to bad places.

"Rose, _please_,"

And it was the way he said it that made her get in the car. Why did he sound so broken? Christian looked the same as before once she got a look at him from inside the car. He didn't look at her, just drove.

Rose turned away, leaning her head back on the leather seats with a sigh to watch the first rays of sun appear in the sky. She didn't even register that she was tired until she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Christian POV next chapter, which hasn't happened in awhile so yay! haha, review and tell me what you think about the chapter!**


	13. Going up in Flames

**Authors Note: So, this chapter may be a little confusing, but I don't want to just come out and tell you what's up with Christian haha that would be not fun. No one has guessed what's going on with him, I'm interested about what people have to say after this chapter. Anyway, hope everyone likes it and reviews because this stories almost at 100 reviews (yay!). **

* * *

After a few hours on the road, his temper had simmered down enough that he could admit to himself that this whole road trip had been a mistake. A huge, _huge_ mistake.

He shouldn't have asked Rose to come. It was a bad idea, he knew it had been a bad idea from the start, but he was a selfish bastard and he wanted her with him. Not that he hadn't wanted her to move on from Belikov and not be so damn depressed anymore, he did, but Christian couldn't stand not being around her. Rose was like an addiction, and he thought he had fucking cured himself years ago, but he had learned in the past few weeks that apparently that wasn't true. At all. God, he was so fucked.

First his aunt and that girl…he still couldn't those the images of her damaged and bloody body out of his head. Then Lissa betrayed him which hurt (but not as bad as it should have though) and he knew he had to get out of there. And Christian wanted Rose to come with him. But he should have left her, damn it! She would have been safe back at Court, miserable, but safe.

You just don't want her to see the body, some little voice in his head whispered.

_Shut up!_ He didn't care what she thought, about him or anything, except yeah he _did_, and that had always been his problem hadn't it? He was good at hiding his emotions, good at hiding them even from her, but he couldn't hide them from himself. He could act like he didn't care, but the problem was that he had always cared about her, way more then he should have. And now it was putting her in danger.

Reasonably though, It's not like he knew they were going to come after him, how should have known he was that important to whatever they were planning? Christian had thought Court running after them would be the only problem. Turns out his relatives were a piece of work. And setting a fire to a hotel? He liked fire, but that was a bit extreme. And that food service girl…it was pretty lame. But it had worked, he supposed, because Rose had been exactly where they wanted her, and he had gotten there seconds after he did that vile woman he had once loved would have ripped Rose's throat apart.

The whole thing was a disaster. He really didn't want to think about what would have happened had the room service fake not showed up at the door though. And that brought his attention back to his nose, where he could still smell the dried up blood from his Rose's wounds.

Christian glanced over at her (she was still asleep) before returning his eyes to the road. It probably hadn't been his best idea ever to starve himself. Yeah, that was pretty fucking stupid, but what the hell else was he supposed to do? He was so terrified of what would happen if he had blood, what it would do to him. And not like human food could satisfy him. But during his little anorexic routine, Christian now realized how dangerous it had been for her. He could've killed her; he almost did back at that hotel.

She had no idea how much blood she had lost, how it made her slower and weaker and almost cost her that fight with the Strigoi back there. He was so fucking stupid. But she tasted so fucking good.

And he was unconscious, it wasn't really his fault she shoved her bitable neck down his throat, but Christian blamed himself all the same. He should've been able to stop, but he couldn't, and if the room service hadn't woken her from the haze of the bite he would have drank her dry. Some part of him was surprised it had taken him so long to bite her.

Always wanted to bite her even as a Moroi, but now he knew what it was like, and he was addicted on a whole new level. God, he was fucked. He was good at ignoring it, he had ignored how much he wanted her blood the whole trip, but now that he had had it he _needed_ more. Maybe it was his feelings mixed in with the bloodlust, but he was still just so fucking hungry and as he stared at her in the car there were times when she tilted her head to the side unknowingly flashing him her throat and he could practically feel the bood pumping beneath her skin. It was so fucking hard to control it then, when he could feel the demon in him roaring for blood and his vision turned red, his fangs itching to sink into her.

"At least I'm not an evil blood-sucking monster,"

The red faded out of his eyes as her voice rang through his head. He hated it, this new thing inside of him that he hadn't even learned to control, this thing that now made him part of that category. Christian couldn't tell her. Just the thought of her face as he told her he was one of the things she should be staking broke his heart.

Christian should pull off at the first exit and drop her on a bus home. It would be safer for her to not be around him. He should've, but he didn't. Because he knew Court had found the body, and he knew he couldn't let Rose find out yet. He had to make her understand that he wanted to control it. Christian didn't want to hurt anyone, especially her. And yet, it seemed that he wasn't very good at either of those.

Rose made a little noise in her sleep, and Christian sighed. He had gotten her angry at him because he had thought it was easier if she hated him when she found out what he was, but he couldn't stand that though. He had planned to get her back home, but Christian couldn't let her go yet. He settled for giving the decision to her when she awoke. It's not like he was going to keep her by force, he could now, was strong enough, but he wouldn't do that. No matter what was inside of him, he was still Christian Ozera, still himself, and no one, not even his aunt could change that. And for some reason, being him had always come with feeling something for that brunette beside him. It was wrong and would probably get them both killed, but he'd always loved holding his palm over an open flame, to see how close he could get without catching on fire, and there was nobody, not even him, who had more fire than _her_.

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note: There were a few people recently who were complaining about the swearing in this story, and I'll try to cut down if you guys really want, but in my mind Christian is dark and edgy and he likes to curse. I don't really write swearing in Rose's chapters and I only do it for Christian because it's just part of my version of his character. **

**They also mentioned violence and sex, but violence kind of comes with a vampire story with all the blood and all and I'm pretty sure the book is just as violent as this story. And they haven't even had sex, the only thing they've done is kiss. This story is M for a reason, but if it really bothers everyone I'll tone it all down. Sorry if it makes some of you uncomfortable. **

**I don't really know how I'm going to keep writing this story if people don't want violence and fighting... I had planned for Rose and her friends to have a big fight with the Strigoi's at the end, but if that's not what you guys want I'll change it. So just send me a review or a PM and tell me how you want the story to go and what you're thinking, because I have no idea what to write now or what you guys want. Thanks for your time and sorry again that people aren't liking the story. And also that this isn't a real chapter haha.**

**-Callie**


	15. In The Dark

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the encouragin and positive g reviews everyone! I've decided to just write the story the way I envision it and that will include swearing, violence (nothing too gory though), and sex (which I will warn you about beforehand and make so you can skip it if you want and won't miss any plot stuff). I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's going to be the way it is. I'm so glad most of you are enjoying it though! :)**

**Anyway, I know it's a little shorter then usual but enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it! And…so only one person guessed what is really going on with Christian. I won't say who because I'd like for everyone else to keep on guessing, it's fun to read all your ideas, so keep on sending 'em!**

* * *

The sound of a door closing softly jarred Rose from the blissful ignorance of sleep, and she listened as someone made their way quietly across the small room and the soft splashing noise of liquid being poured into a cup reached her ears a moment later.

Rose opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness before landing on a man's silhouette against the window as he took his plastic cup of what appeared to be Scotch and sat down in the chair behind him. She could tell by the harsh lines of his face and the tense way his body moved that he was intensely brooding over something unknown to her. Leaning back in the chair, his blue eyes stared at a spot on the table as he thought; his unbuttoned navy shirt falling open a little to reveal a line of ivory skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Very nice to look at, but Rose couldn't seem to focus on that when he looked so miserable.

After taking a large swig of his drink so the little cup was empty, Christian sighed, his eyes raised from the table to study the bit of plastic in his hand, and then his eyes settled on her and he seemed slightly surprised to see she was awake.

Embarrassed to be caught staring and still unclear about their whole situation, Rose immediately closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what she expected, maybe for him to call her name or even to leave seeing how she had yelled at him before. Christian wasn't one to just sit there, he always did _something_. But when nothing happened and she didn't hear so much as the chair creak indicating he had moved, Rose opened her dark brown orbs again to stare directly into his light blue ones. Christian tilted his head a little, studying her in the silence and she stared back without so much as blinking.

Without a word, the black haired vampire rose from his seat, leaving the empty cup on the table before making his way to where Rose was lying only a few feet away. As he climbed onto the bed beside her, the brunette watched as Christian tucked one arm under his head and leaned on the pillow next to hers, guarded blue eyes never leaving her face. She wanted to talk, to say something, anything to break the deafening silence and quiet the pounding of her heart. She was sure he could hear it, that he knew how nervous she was, but he didn't comment on it. Didn't say a word.

"I don't know what's happening…," Rose's cheeks reddened slightly but she didn't dare break eye contact. She needed to get this out, make him understand. She was confused and angry and so many other things but that could wait until the morning. She just needed to say this, and he needed to hear it.

"…but I trust you,"

She swallowed, butterflies invading her stomach as she watched his reaction. His face softened at her words, some of the hard lines fading away from his face as his body relaxed slightly, a small smile tugged on his lips and although some of the earlier miserable darkness remained, he was still so beautiful he took her breath away, looking like he'd just stepped from the pages of a backwards romance novel.

Without permission from her brain, Rose's eyes dropped to his lips and before she could do something incredible stupid and naïve and make the whole situation a lot more complicated, she rolled over onto her back, taking a deep breath to clear her head. It was so easy to ignore what was happening outside in this quiet, dark little room, so easy to get caught up in him but she knew she couldn't, because she didn't know if she would be able to get back again and that was to terrifying to even think about what that meant.

And suddenly something brushed against her hand as she stared hard at the white ceiling, and a cooler, large masculine hand gently slipped next to hers to curl their fingers together and render her lungs unfunctionable again. Somehow it meant so much more then the passionate kisses they had exchanged, because it went so much deeper then just physical lust and struck some organ in her chest that she really didn't want to acknowledge. Or maybe she did, and she was just too scared to let herself. Either way, she was holding hands with Christian Ozera and she loved it. She loved-

_No. _

Remember what happened last time.

Because lust was one thing, she had always found him attractive and wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but the other L word was a whole other world that in her experience only leaded to heartbreak and misery. She'd gotten burned by it once, somehow Rose knew it would be so much worse this time because frankly, she and Christina had so much more fire between them than Dimitri and her ever did, pun intended. It was surprising how thinking about her former mentor and lover didn't even hurt anymore, that without even realizing it, she had gotten over him over the course of this crazy trip. Everything was so confusing, maybe because she didn't want to have to deal with what she would find when she sorted her feelings out.

"I need air," Rose choked out, hurriedly flinging the bedding off her overheated body and practically running for the door.

"Rose,"

His voice stopped her in her tracks, and she had to fight the urge to go back to bed, crawl under the covers and lay with him and pretend none of the bad stuff was happening. So tempting. So, so tempting. She was never good at self-restraint.

"Don't be gone long,"

His words cut through her thoughts and she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and throwing herself out the door before she could do something that would change everything, ignoring the little voice in her head that said everything already had changed the moment she first got in that car with him.

* * *

**Review! Ohhh stuff's happening between Rose and Christian, what do you think will happen between them next? And do you think it's a good idea for Rose to leave by herself, without a stake, when she doesn't know where she is and there are Strigoi after them? Hmm, what do you think will happen?**


	16. Heat

**Authors Note: ****Thanks to ShadowKissedDreamer, bboop12, mizzmeakabby, anonymous101, and all the guests that reviewed on the last chapter! And to anonymous101: Yes, haha I love the vampire diaries and was watching that episode the other day and thought it would be good in this story.**

**Sorry about any mistakes it's been a long day.**

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

No matter how many times he told himself he felt nothing for the brunette that just walked out of his hotel room door, he just as swiftly proved himself a liar. He had held her hand. He had held her had like a little sixth grader. Fucking hell.

It was dangerous, for more reasons then she knew, and yet he couldn't make himself walk away. It felt like he'd been underwater for eighteen years, dragged deeper and deeper into the cold depths, held prisoner in the dark for so long that he'd forgotten what light even looked like. For him, it looked like her. And he knew that if he destroyed her like he destroyed everything else he touched, he'd never forgive himself.

And that's why the second she walked out of the room, Christian realized he had to make this all right, preferably as soon as possible before everyone ended up dead. Not that they wouldn't anyway, the Strigoi were coming after them all, and soon. But he had to make sure she understood before it was too late. Make her see that he wasn't one of them. He _wasn't_. He refused to be.

Christian got up slowly, buttoned his shirt and tried to make himself presentable and collect his scattered thoughts before running after her. He had just made a mistake. That was all, she would understand. He was only human after all, except no, not really, not even fucking close and that was the problem.

She'd hate him and whatever this was, this little flame they'd lit between them would be washed away forever. Maybe he could just…what? Run away? _Again_? Fuck that.

Christian sighed impatiently, running a hand through his black hair. But, it wasn't like they were together or anything. She probably wouldn't be that hurt if he left. Rose would just go back to Saint Dimitri and Christian would disappear into the dark where people like him belonged. They should both stop fooling themselves. He should stop fucking fooling himself. It was too good to be true for Rose to feel anything back towards him, and if she did, there was a catch. There was always a catch. No one ever wanted him without getting something else.

Christian pulled his last stake out from under the bed, slipped it into the waist band of his jeans and grabbed the keycard before leaving the room before he could talk himself out of it.

"Rose!" he called, but the scream died on his lips when he realized she hadn't made it more then a few feet down the hall. She was still wearing pajamas, and if she didn't look so miserable, he might have found it extremely adorable.

"I was waiting to see if you'd come," was all she said, eyes never leaving her hands which were resting on her bent knees.

Christian sat beside her, watching her face like she was a puzzle that had completely changed into an entirely different picture.

"How long?"

He had no fucking idea what to say to that. Knew what she was asking of course, asking how long until whatever she thought was looking for them found them. Christian stared at the red carpet under his feet, wishing it would swallow him.

"Soon", he whispered, and then, "Theywon'tcomeafterCourtforawhile.T-they'relooking forme,andthat'swhyyouhavetogetback,Rose,"

Christian blurted that much out before he could shut his mouth, digging his fangs into his lower lip.

She didn't look at him.

"They, as in Strigoi,"

It wasn't a question, they both knew, and so he didn't answer. Deafening silence stretched over the two teenagers in the dimly lit hallway of the hotel. He was right next to her, almost touching, but suddenly they were so far away.

"Why are they looking for you?"

The million dollar question. Christian considered lying, and hated himself just a little bit more for it. She deserved the truth, but he couldn't stand giving it to her. Christian wondered what she would do, but she was Rose, unpredictable and always full of surprises. One of the reasons he loved her. Oh, _Jesus_.

"I…,"

Fucking man up, Ozera.

"Christian?" Rose prompted, looking over at him for the first time and their eyes locked and he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. God, why hadn't he just put her in a car, train, plane, _anything_, before all this shit started happening? Why couldn't he let her go? He was practically driving the stake into his own heart.

"They're my family,"

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Rose thought about his words. That was impossible; the boy had obviously had too much sun. Rose knew his parents were dead, they had been killed after turning Strigoi, she was sure…pretty sure…

She was saved from having to answer when a group of kids that looked to be in middle school came laughing around the corner to walk past them. Christian got to his feet without a glance towards her and silently went back into the room.

Ignoring the odd looks the teens were giving her, Rose also stood, but headed in the opposite direction towards a staircase. She wasn't sure if Christian wanted her to follow him or not, but she couldn't just yet, she needed time to think.

Only the brunette found out thinking made everything a lot more confusing. With a sigh of frustration, Rose headed from the lobby back up the stairs to their room. So his parents were alive (as alive as Strigoi are) and they were coming after him. That was understandable; they probably wanted him to turn as well. It wasn't that big of a deal, Rose reasoned, they could take on a few Strigoi. It was Christian that she was now worried about. He must be taking the whole thing pretty hard. Rose couldn't imagine what she could feel if her parents were coming to kill or turn her evil.

Some part of her brain whispered that wasn't the whole story, that Christian had been trying to say something else before those kids came, but Rose promptly told that voice to shut the hell up. And no, she wasn't in denial.

Finally reaching what she remembered to be the door to their room, Rose knocked and Christian opened the door a moment later. His blue gaze swept down her body, assessing for something (injuries?) and he nodded once before letting her pass without a word.

"I made coffee," the black-haired vampire handed her a hot cup and she greedily drank it down.

"Thanks,"

It was like they made a silent mutual agreement not to bring up uncomfortable topics about the previous conversation.

Christian flashed her a small smile as he sat by the table like he had before. Rose hadn't realized how tired he looked before now. When was the last time he slept?

"Do you look cold, wanna take a shower?" Christian tossed her a towel and nodded at a door across from the bed that must lead to a bathroom.

That sounded like the best idea she'd ever heard.

"Hell yeah," she smiled gratefully, throwing her empty cup into the trash and going into the bathroom.

Quickly stripping down in the small bathroom, Rose turned on the shower as hot as it would go and leaped in.

She actually screamed as the icy water fell onto her body. It was _freezing_.

"Rose? What's wrong? Tell me there isn't a Strigoi in the shower with you," Christian joked and she heard him open the door.

The brunette froze. She had pulled the curtain across, but she could see Christian's silhouette and she blushed furiously as she knew he must see her. He couldn't actually _see _anything, just her outline, but still.

"Rose? You dying in there?"

"No! I-I'm fine! Leave!" She called, shivering as she tried to make the water hotter.

"Your teeth are chattering,"

"That's because I'm in fucking Antarctica!" Rose screamed, backing out of the spray once she realized that the hot knob was broken.

Christian chuckled.

"Glad my pain amuses you," she grumbled, watching his silhouette so she would know when he left.

He didn't move.

"Want me to make it hotter for you?" Christian moved forward and Rose's eyes widened a bit as she took a step back.

They had had a few kisses, hot kisses, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for him to "make it hotter" whatever sexual thing that meant. It would just make things way more complicated then they needed to be. She had only had sex with one guy before and look how that ended up? Even with these logical thoughts in her brain, Rose couldn't help the arousal growing low in her belly.

"No! I _certainly_ do not!" Rose pressed herself to the back of the shower wall as the masculine outline came towards her.

"I was just going to warm the water for you, but if you have other ideas, I'm all ears darling,"

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice and Rose sighed, her cheeks getting even redder.

"I totally knew what you meant,"

"Of course you did," Christian replied smoothly, and she watched with wide brown eyes as his pale hand appeared between the curtain and the wall and pressed itself to the shower head.

Trying to calm her racing heart, Rose waited for a few seconds, and then sighed in pleasure as the water became nice and warm. She had to hold herself back from moaning; it felt that good. She hadn't had a good shower for awhile.

Christian's hand disappeared again.

"Thanks, Christian"

"You know what? I think I need a shower too,"

"Nice try, buddy,"

"I thought you were thankful? Show me how much,"

"Not that thankful, Ozera,"

"It's conserving water. Do you really want to be the one responsible for killing the Earth?"

"If it means showering without a horny teenage boy, then yes,"

"You're no fun,"

Rose stopped smiling at that, memories floating through her mind.

"I used to be a lot of fun," she whispered.

_Before life got in the way._

"Yeah, I remember,"

"You do?"

"Uh huh,"

They both were quiet for a long time after that; the past taunted them each in their own way. Nostalgias a bitch.

Christian left the bathroom without a word and Rose finished scrubbing her skin and washing herself and stepped out of the shower to wrap herself in fluffy towels before going into the room. Christian was lying on his back shirtless beneath the sheets on the bed, looking peacefully and serene which meant he must be asleep. The brunette dried herself as well as she could, thinking about what to wear.

Rose loathed the idea of putting her dirty clothes back on, but there bags were still back at that other burnt hotel and she didn't have anything else to wear except a towel. Her gaze landed on a black button-down thrown over the chair and before she could take herself out of it, Rose threw it over her head and let the towels drop to the floor. That shirt smelled like heaven; like green apples and cinnamon and some spicy cologne and something that was purely Christian.

Rose climbed into the bed, scouting as far from the vampire as she could before letting exhaustion take over.

* * *

**What did you think? Things are heating up. What do you want to happen next?**

**Are you guys excited about the Vampire Academy movie Blood Sisters? What do you think of the cast? **


	17. Restless

**Authors Note: I feel so guilty for the wait, but I just couldn't decide on what I wanted in this chapter. I rewrote it over and over and it felt weird and forced so I gave up for awhile, but I finally think this one is better. Hopefully everyone likes it, even thought it's ridiculously short *hangs head in shame*.**

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night Rose was startled awake. It took exactly two seconds until she realized what the hard object was poking her in the bottom. She was pretty sure they hadn't gone to bed spooning, but either way, that's how they ended up. Rose flushed a little, looking over to realize it was her that had moved across the bed onto his side, but the way Christian's hands were around her waist possessively led her to believe that he didn't mind. Or maybe he was just asleep and didn't know who she was.

Rose turned over and admired his peaceful sleep face for awhile with a smile. She had never just slept with a guy in the same bed with no sex or kissing or anything involved. It was nice, although she was worried about her morning breath, that thought was cut off when Christian frowned and started mumbling in his sleep. The brunette brushed the hair from his eyes gently, trying to sooth the marks above his brow.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

Rose froze as the words left Christian's mouth, but then he relaxed and seemed to fall back into a deeper sleep while forgetting his nightmare. She let out a shaky breath, trying to understand why she was so suddenly freaked. He was probably dreaming about killing Strigoi, or maybe having to kill his parents when they came after him?

_You know that's not it, Rose. There's something he's not telling you._

Shaking her head to get rid of that annoying voice, Rose settled back into the bed, letting the sound of Christian's breathing lull her to sleep.

When she woke up the next time, her vampire companion was gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Janine Hathaway and her fellow guardians had arrived at a burnt down hotel. She had traced her daughter's phone to the sight, but found nothing but her scorched luggage. Janine knew her Rose was strong, but she wasn't sure if she had what it takes to kill a friend. Even if that friend was half-Strigoi. Janine was terrified Rose was part of the rubble in the building.

"Now what?"

"We find Christian. If she's with him we can help her. If not…well you know," Janine sighed, glancing back over with a pained expression at the building, hoping her daughter was still alive.

* * *

The space beside her was still warm, so Rose decided Christian couldn't have been gone long. That's when she heard water running and realized he must be taking a shower.

Arching her back like a cat to stretch her muscles, Rose gave a large yawn and shielded her eyes from the sun coming in through the window, glancing at the clock to see that is was almost ten.

Getting up and pulling down the shirt so it covered as much of her as possible, Rose went over to the little fridge with a coffee pot on top and began to make herself some since the hotel breakfast had been over for an hour. She noticed the bags sitting on the table in the corner, but resisted the tempting urges to look inside until Christian came out and told her it was okay.

She kind of forgot about the bags though, when the dark haired teen came out of the shower…completely naked.


	18. Temptation

Lissa finished putting on her lipstick, sighing irritably at the annoying drumming sound of Dimitri's long fingers against the table. She slammed a hand down over his large one, silencing the racket and bringing his far-off gaze back to her.

"Stop that. You're giving me a headache."

Dimitri's brown eyes narrowed a little as he removed his hand from her grasp.

"You could at least act a little worried," the Russian guardian replied, getting out of his chair to pace the length of Lissa's room.

Quilt and concern were warring for the top emotion inside of him, and the brunette couldn't be still even if he wanted to. He was itching to go out there and help, to kill that little bastard who had taken Roza out of the safety of Court and put her in danger. Dimitri had never liked Tasha's nephew, and now it turns out he was some sort of freak half-breed Strigoi all this time, thanks to some sick experiment Lucas Ozera had pulled on his wife. They had made a half-Strigoi half-Moroi baby. And no one had known, until recently when Tasha turned and gloated about the secret weapon they had.

The thought made him sick. Dimitri clutched his hands together in a fist, resisting the urge to break something, trying not to think about whether Roza knew about Christian. Probably not, Dimitri decided. She wasn't that smart, and that little pyromaniac would be careful. He looked and acted just like a Moroi, no one would ever know. The perfect secret weapon. Dimitri shivered.

"I am worried, ok. Just stop pacing."

Lissa pulled on his bicep, leading him to the bed where she sat and patted the spot next her coyly. He really wasn't in the mood, but Dimitri sat and let her crawl onto his lap and trace circles on his bare chest.

"Go to sleep. They'll be fine."

The slim blond switched off the light and bathed the room in darkness, and promptly dozed off. Dimitri was plagued with monsters in his mind, and decided to ease his worries. He picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

If there was one thing Adrian would have bet his life on, it was that Dimitri Belikov would never, ever, _ever_ call him. He finished his drink and left the noisy bar, pressing the button and holding the cell phone to his ear. He had no idea how the overgrown Russian had even gotten this number, but he was sure the giant wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

"Is there something I can help you with, Belikov?"

"Rose, she's…missing. I need you to go into her dreams and find out if she's ok," the older man demanded over the phone, and before the surprised Moroi could reply, Dimitri hung up.

* * *

They both stood there, completely frozen for a few moments, eye locked on each other; blue on brown.

"Well. This is awkward," Christian laughed a little, reaching for the comforter on the bed to quickly wrap it around his waist, and Rose averted her eyes, her cheeks growing warm as she pulled on a thread from her sleeve.

"Sorry 'bout that…no towels. I thought you were asleep-"

Rose cleared her throat, forcing a smile on her face and tried to meet his eyes.

"It's no problem. It's fine. Really."

As if things weren't strained between them already. She let out a shaky breath, trying to erase the image of him naked from her mind and the way it was affecting her.

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

"My clothes were dirty," She replied defensibly, keeping her eyes on the floor as she moved to pour herself some coffee. She didn't see Christian's smirk, or the way he checked her out as she leaned over to get the milk.

"Well, if you want to keep on wearing it, be my guest, but I did buy you new things if you want. They're in the bags on the table."

She handed him a coffee and met his eyes.

"Thanks, Christian."

He took the cup, his long fingers grazing hers slowly before removing the drink from her hand. He winked.

"You're welcome," he replied, grabbing the bag that had clothes for him.

Christian took a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the table, pulling from the bag jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You can change in the bathroom. Or you know, out here is fine too, if you want," He flashed her a grin, tugging on the blanket that was tied at his hips and Rose shot him a 'in your dreams' look and hurried into the little bathroom, hugging her clothes to her chest and trying to stop her rapid heartbeat and diminish the uncomfortable ache between her thighs.

Clicking the lock shut, the brunette took a deep breath to calm her hormones and rolled her eyes at herself. He was just teasing her, trying to lighten the mood, and she was letting it get to her. Letting him get to her.

She turned on the water to take a shower, making it as hot as possible before getting in. Rose almost swore out loud at how cold it was, which reminded her of the night before.

_"Want me to make it hotter for you?"_

She shivered, the wet heat growing in her lower belly. Maybe it was a good thing she was having a cold shower.

* * *

Christian was trying his hardest to act normal. But they were back inside a car, driving again, and they were so close he could move his arm a few inches and brush against hers. He was _so_ hungry.

Having heightened senses were a perk of being part monster, but it hell, it was distracting. The scent of her was filling the small space and filling his sensitive nose; the soap and shampoo from the hotel, the smell of her new clothes, the musky call of her blood, and was that arousal? He almost groaned. God, she was going to kill him.

Rose turned to look at him from the passenger's seat, glancing at his tight grip on the wheel and he tried to relax it.

"Do you want to stop and eat something?"

"Fuck, yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Love Bites

"You want what you had last time?" Christian asked the girl beside him, his own light blue gaze reading the menu on the wall.

"Aw. You remembered," Rose poked him playfully, and he scowled down at her.

"I remember you inhaling a disgusting amount of food at every single meal we've had so far on this trip. I've tried to block it from my mind, but alas, I think I'll need therapy."

She rolled her eyes. So what? She liked food.

"Whatever, Fire Boy."

"At least I'm taller then a dwarf."

"You're an ass."

"I'm aware, but thanks for refreshing my memory," He smirked at her, stepping up to the counter when it was their turn to order.

He listed off the items, and with a grin in her direction, he ordered her extra fries. Ok, she might have to marry him.

"You know me so well, Sparky."

Christian gave her a look, and Rose smiled.

"Go find a table and I'll wait for this."

The brunette gave him a mock salute.

"Yes, my Lord," she made fun of his title, flashing him a grin before making her way to a booth in the back.

She hopped into the seat, making herself comfortable as she watched Christian lean against the wall, run a hand through his black hair and gaze out the window with troubled eyes. Rose sighed, wishing she knew what it was that was making him so miserable, but at the same time, she knew she really didn't want to know. Because she knew it would change everything. And, Rose thought as she checked out the way his black shirt stretched across chest when he crossed his arms, she rather liked where things were going. Because she really liked Christian. Like, a lot. He was funny and snarky and sarcastic, just like her, and he made her laugh and just seemed to brighten the room and make her feel better no matter what was happening. She knew he was also sweet and kind and trying his hardest to be a good person on the inside, and she knew he was lost at the moment, but Christian wasn't one to give up. He was a fighter, just like her. Not to mention he was pretty fucking hot, with the whole 'mysterious, dark, bad-boy thing' and man, his smile was to die for. And don't even get her started on his eyes. Oh, and he looked good naked, which wasn't hurting his case.

"Did you just see Brad Pitt, or is your face just normally like that?"

Rose snapped out of her daze as the dark-haired vampire slid into the booth across from her. Trying not to blush at her inappropriate thoughts, the brunette took her food and dug in.

"Oh, I see. You were day-dreaming about the food."

A shaky laugh left her lips.

"Totally. This food is really hot," she grimaced at her words, shoving more fries into her mouth to shut it up.

Christian gave her an odd look.

"Anyone every told you that you're weird?"

Rose smiled, the bickering doing its job to brightening her mood.

"Only you, Sparky."

"Good."

They shared a smile, and then, before either of them could find a hidden meaning in the conversation, they stuffed their mouths.

* * *

Christian was calculating how much more time it would take them to get to Vegas when a couple entered the empty restaurant. Rose immediately froze, putting a hand to her stomach. Her brown eyes met his.

"Christian-"

"Yeah, I know."

He just hoped they had just stumbled upon them randomly, and not been sent to find him.

In the second that it took the two to stand up from the booth, the Strigoi couple had turned and thrown their hoods back, their blood-red eyes shining with malice in the light as they smiled wickedly.

"Well, what are we standing around for? I've been itching for a fight for days," Rose smiled confidently at the Strigoi, jumping onto a table to roundhouse kick the redheaded one right in the face.

Christian grinned as Rose dove into the fight, kicking and punching her opponent like the goddess she was. Man, he could watch her all day.

He was quickly pulled from his daydream though, when the other blonde Strigoi snarled and jumped towards him. Glancing to the brunette girl to his left, Christian made up his mind. She was focused on her fight, but if he were to do anything a normal Moroi wouldn't do, she'd notice. So he couldn't physically hurt the bloodthirsty vamp, but that didn't mean he was helpless. He felt the familiar sizzling heat rise to his palm. No, Christian Ozera had never been helpless.

With a flick of his wrist, a ball of fire shot from his hand and hit the Strigoi right in the chest, burning the screaming undead man to ash. Christian raised his hand to put out the fire when the kitchen staff of the restaurant came running form the back, yelling and screaming and coughing through the smoke.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you people?"

The chief pointed a finger at them, angrily cursing in some foreign language as he glanced around at the damaged to the place.

"Well, I'm Christian, and I like to light people on fire."

"This isn't time for your jokes, Pyro," Rose hissed, slapping his arm and he couldn't help but smirk. She was such a little spitfire.

"I'm calling the cops!"

Rose and Christian exchanged a look.

"Time to go."

Running to the stolen car, they yanked open the doors and threw themselves in. Christian started the engine and backed up, fulling intent of getting the fuck out of there as soon as possible. Rose let out the breath she had been holding once they got on the highway.

"That was crazy," Rose said, but she laughed, her eyes sparkling with adrenaline.

"We make a good team," Christian smiled.

"We've always made a good team."

He thought back to Spokane, and that time at the Academy when he saved her life, and countless other time before and after all that.

"Yeah, we're pretty badass," He agreed, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

To his surprise, she didn't let it go.

"Yeah, we are.

* * *

She still had his hand in her lap when they pulled into a rest stop for a bathroom break. Rose quickly got out of the car and ran inside to pee, while Christian took his time. The brunette washed up at the sink and took a few minutes to collect her thoughts. It was distracting being in a small, confined space with him, and holding his hand on her thigh had only made it harder. Logically, Rose knew she should have let go. But when had she ever listened to logic before?

She ran a hand through her hair and smoothed down her dark green shirt before leaving the girls room and wandering over to the snack machines where Christian was retrieving a Coke and a few bags of pretzels.

They walked together outside, and Rose led him to a playground where they sat on the swings as the blue-eyed vampire crunched on his food.

"And you tease me for being hungry all the time," the brunette smirked, stealing a pretzel and popping it into her mouth.

He smiled a little as he ripped open the second bag.

"Calling me a hypocrite, Hathaway?"

She opened her mouth to reply, and then snapped it shut. He hadn't eaten anything since…the hotel accident. _Shit_. Rose felt horrible. She had totally forgotten, again.

"You need to feed."

"You cracked the case, Sherlock. Congrats. I always knew you were more than just a pretty face."

"Shut up, Christian. This isn't funny."

"No, it's _not_ funny. The salt helps, but I'm still fucking starving," Christian growled at the ground, muscles tense under his black t-shirt.

Rose got out of the swing and stood in front of him, and his eyes met hers.

"Drink from me again."

"Yeah, because that worked out so wonderfully last time," He replied, looked away at the trees as the wind blew his dark hair into his face.

Memories of the last time he had fed from her danced in her brain and made her feel butterflies in her stomach, but she wasn't going to let nerves or her feelings for him get in the way of him getting the blood he needed.

"Come on, please. Just take a little bit. Just until we think of a better way to feed you."

The thought of him feeding from someone else was unpleasant, and the powerful and unexpected feeling of possessiveness that rose in her chest was startling. Rose wanted him to feed from her. The high was great, but the intimate bond between them was better. She wanted that again. And she didn't want him to have that with anyone else.

Rose held out her arm, watching the conflicting emotions flash across his features. Christian clenched his jaw and looked away again.

"No."

"Why? Chris-"

He flew up from the swing with surprising speed so that he was towering over her, blue eyes blazing into her as he gripped her shoulders. It must have been the sun that made his eyes flick red for a moment, because once she blinked it was gone.

"Because once I start…I won't be able to stop."

The words hung in the air for a few moments, and she didn't move, mind working furiously to try to figure out what he meant. Christian seemed to get control of himself and let her go, stepping back to comb a hand though his hair as he took a deep breath. Rose watched him, wishing she knew what to do to help him. Determined, she held up her arm again.

"I still want you to drink. I trust you."

"You shouldn't," He replied angrily, turning around to walk back to the car.

"Well I do."

She wanted to scream it, to punch him in the face for being so stupid, but the words just came out a whisper. With a sigh, she ran to catch up.

Christian slammed the door shut and because she was feeling stubborn, she did as well.

"Real mature," He rolled his eyes, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well you're not exactly acting like 'Grownup of the Year'," Rose spat, feeling the urge to break something. God, he made her blood boil.

And then, because she was feeling reckless and bold, she popped open the glove compartment and picked up the item she had found earlier under her seat.

"And what the fucking hell do you intend to do with that?"

Rose made up her mind and flipped her hair to the side, raising the pocket knife to cut and shallow slit on the side of her throat. Impulse control was never her thing.

Christian froze like a deer in headlights, and if it had been other circumstances, she would have found it funny. But the hungry way he was looking at her had Rose's heart beating wildly in her chest, blood rushing viciously throw her veins and heat gathering between her legs. Rose watched as he closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as he engaged in a war inside himself that was playing across his handsome face.

"It's ok, Chris. Just feed. I trust you," She said, pleading with him, wishing she could reach a hand up to push that tortured expression from his face.

"Why?"

_Because I think I'm falling in love with you. _And Rose knew that was never good. Because when you fall, you're bound to get hurt.

"Because…because I care about you," Rose whispered,

and apparently it was the right thing to say, because in the next instant his eye snapped open and his fangs were in her neck.

Rose's head fell back as a moan was released from her throat, hands moving to his neck to hold him in place as ecstasy filled her body. He pulled her across the car where he settled her on his lap, pushing her back against the steering wheel as his mouth worked on her neck and he gripped her waist. Christian's hands found their way under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Basking in the bright glow of the bite, Rose was shocked when he abruptly pulled away, breathing heavily as their eyes locked. Her hands rested on his shoulders and they both tried to catch their breath.

"Was that enough?" She asked, somewhat disappointed.

Christian licked the blood from his lips and smiled at her, one of those real genuine smiles that made her forget how to think.

"You're ok. I-I did it. I pulled away."

She wished he hadn't, but he seemed happy about this, so she smiled softly and touched his cheek.

"See, not so bad. You're fine, I'm fine, it's all good," Rose told him and he chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, all good."

"Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do I have to get off your lap now?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Alright then."

They were quiet for a while, when finally Christian broke the silence.

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I care about you too."

* * *

**AN: I was going to cut this into two chapters, but I know how everyone wanted longer ones so I did it to make you guys happy. What do you think about the story? Do you think the Strigoi just randomly stumbled upon them, or not? And people wanted Rose and Christian to have a cute moment, and here it is. Review and let me know how it was.**


End file.
